


The List

by Lovely_Lights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isaac is a puppy, Lacrosse, M/M, Scott is a natural flirt, Scott is oblivious, Sex, The pack likes to meddle, because lacrosse fixes everything, it's going to give Isaac a heart attack, well mostly Erica Lydia and Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lights/pseuds/Lovely_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off when the pack mainly Erica, Lydia, and Stiles make a list of reasons why Isaac and Scott aren't fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

They're gathered in the living room, it's Friday night. Scott is pressing away the reminiscence of sleep as he stretches a bit off the couch and looks over the room. Stiles and Derek are missing meaning they probably went to pick up pizza. The T.V. is already lit up with the new Avengers movie and Scott applauds Boyd on his excellent taste in movies, last week it was the Notebook . . . again. 

Isaac is still sitting elegantly on the arm of the couch and looking at the book in his hand with rapid concentration. His legs are stretched out as he uses the wall to rest his back. Scott wonders if he's still trying to avoid Lydia and Erica who are now occupying the love chair on the other side of the room. The girls looks between them with an intense gaze and Scott's sure that whatever had Isaac scampering in and taking shelter with the head beta was still of a pressing matter. He should be worried about the two girls obviously conspiring in the corner, Lydia and Erica can shake the very world from wherever they stand but he's still tired even after his nap and Isaac smells good. Later he'll ask.

 "Isaac are you sure you aren't?" 

"Yes." He bites out eyes flashing gold turning a page with enough force to rip the corner. 

Jackson walks into to the room with Danny in tow, his nostrils flaring and raises an eyebrow. 

"What's going on?" 

Erica says something in French and Jackson laughs; Isaac proceeds to redden from his perch on the couch. Scott hates them all and their third period French 2 class. 

"Wait, seriously?" Jackson asks looking away from Erica and Isaac nods. "But you're always together." 

"So are you and Danny. Does that mean you two are?" Isaac asks widening his blue eyes to look as innocent as possible but he can't stop the grin from spreading across his face. 

"Fuck you Lahey!" Jackson says and throws a cushion at the younger. At Danny's confusion Lydia types something on her phone and shows it to the boy who breaks out into a spiel of laughter, brown eyes bright with tears. 

"Okay we’re getting off topic here," Lydia says, "Now for more pressing matters, why not?" 

“Guys, come on, leave Isaac alone.” 

"I think they are and they just aren't telling us," Erica stage whispers to Boyd as she places herself on his lap. 

"I don't know how this conversation started," Boyd says, looking up from the hand of cards that he's just mixed, "but I know I don't want to actually be a part of it." 

Erica pouts at him and with a humph plops right down next to Lydia as though the former had done her a great injustice. 

"We aren't, seriously, Erica," Isaac says. He elbows Scott until the beta shifts on the couch and he joins him, Scott lies back down his head now resting on Isaac’s lap.    

"I believe you, pup," Erica says dryly, the blip in her heartbeat telling them all that she really doesn’t. 

Isaac opens his mouth and is interrupted by Derek’s gruff voice. 

“Two of you go get the soda and dessert.” 

Isaac stands up. “I’ll go.”  Derek throws the keys and he catches them easily. 

Scott stretches and yawns. 

“I’ll come help.” He says before finally standing up, rising on the tips of his toes and shrugging on a hoodie. They make their way toward the door Erica cackling viciously, Isaac shuts it hard.

 "Fifty buck says they are," Scott hears Boyd say as they leave, he looks back at the house, so much for not getting himself involved.

 "What were they talking about?" Scott finally asks as they make it to the Camaro and gather the sodas. 

"They have this demented idea that we’re having sex. And that were just covering up the smell of it with that that spray that Derek had Deaton make since he hates that we all reek of sex."

 Scott laughs companionably enough and wraps an arm around Isaac, tousling his hair in the process. He finally lets go at the affronted squawk that leave the boys mouth. 

“As if I want to hear those sounds in bed.” 

“You wish you knew how I sounded.” Isaac leers back before snickering. 

He pushes back against Scott who continues laughing. 

"Why don't we?" He asks playfully nipping at the air in front of the boy. 

Isaac looks at him. "Plenty of reasons, I suppose," he says slowly and wills his heart to not lunge out of his chest at this very moment. 

"Like what?" Scott presses. 

"Well you’re bony, definitely not comfortable for cuddling purposes." 

"I guess not." Scott answers as he closes the car door. 

* * *

 Erica, Lydia, and Stiles make a list. Though Stiles is vehement in his shock and wails on how Scott could ever think that of him. He never directly says no, Scott rues the day he learned that half-truths work couldn’t be picked up by werewolves. 

To be fair they don't actually _create_ a list; when Isaac and Scott tread down for breakfast the next morning, hair askew and bleary eye, there’s just a piece of paper that reads out "REASONS WHY SCOTT AND ISAAC AREN'T FUCKING". 

"You guys are way too invested in this," Scott says, plopping himself down next to Danny who hands him the last apple. Scott grins and says a soft 'Thanks man.' before biting into it. Isaac sits next to Boyd and pillows his cheek on the burly man’s shoulder, eyes closing as he hums when Lydia runs her hands through his curls undoing the knots. 

"Number one," Erica says, uncapping a Sharpie and starting to write. "No sex under Derek's roof." 

"As if anyone actually follows that rule," Isaac snorts.

 "So you admit you're fucking Scotty?" Jackson asks, eyebrows high on his forehead. He’s gotten well at communicating with eyebrows, it’s because he’s obsessed with Derek. 

"No, I'm just saying, look at Derek and Stiles." He clicks against his tongue at the indignant scowl that it produces from Stiles,

 "That's true," Erica concedes biting at painted pink lips. "It's still going on the list." 

By the time they get back from school, the list has been divided into two columns, **Scott** and **Isaac** columns. Wears leather and has prettier features than a girls is under Isaac’s while is a bleeding heart is the only one on Scott’s for now. Scott recognizes the bold and wide handwriting and shoots daggers at Stiles all afternoon.  

The list eventually gets taped up to Derek's door. 

"What happens when Derek see it?" Isaac asks his eyes widening, his Alpha will kill them all.  All protests are thwarted as Stiles proceeds to duct tape a marker to the wall next to it. 

"He's the Alpha, he can handle it." Stiles grins. 

Jackson shoos him away and writes in elegant cursive  'Isaac doesn't want Dad to find out he's not a good boy.' 

Isaac thumps his head against the wall, the resounding sound hiding his panicked laughter, he’s cursed himself to a life time surrounded by crazy people.

* * *

 It’s a few days later when they’re gathered in Boyd’s room. 

"Fuck this shit," Scott groans, throwing his game controller down after having lost to Danny at Street Fighter for the fourth time in a row. 

"Dude, you're just a sore loser," Stile says from where he’s spread out on the floor reading on the different uses of monkshood.   

“I’m the best.” Danny smirks as he high fives Boyd. 

"We'll see how you're feeling in a few minutes," Isaac challenges, shoving at Scott's shoulder until he moves over on the couch. 

"You're only good at this because it's all you ever do," Danny says, his expression flat it doesn’t stop him from starting up a new game.   

"That's a lie," Isaac says. "I play Lacrosse too." 

Scott gets up and grabs the list from Boyd, scrawling _Spends too much time playing video games,_ under Isaac's name. 

"Can you add ' _Sucks at video games'_ to your column _dear_?" Isaac questions as he does a triple kick that K.O.'s Danny's character. 

"Sure," Scott says. 

"You guys are married," Boyd tells them. 

"If we were married, we probably would be fucking," Scott contradicts. 

"Add it to the list!" Danny calls, so Scott simply does. 

* * *

  It’s a few days later and the list has progressively grown to two pages when Isaac blurts it out.

 "How long are we going to keep this up?"

 Scott hums in acknowledgement but doesn’t rip his eyes away from the screen where he’s making a playlist, the white light from the computer the only thing illuminating the room. 

“The list,” He clarifies “It’s been a while.” 

Scott merely shrugs.   

Isaac climbs onto the bed next to him and hooks his chin over the other’s shoulder so he can see the screen. 

"What if it isn't really a joke?" Scott finally replies 

"Meaning?" 

He shuffles a few songs around until My Body is the first one on and he gives a croon of approval. 

"Like it's a joke but not really." 

"As in, you would fuck me if it wasn't for all that?" Isaac questions and chuckles.   

"Or maybe I would anyway," Scott says. "I dunno’, depends." 

Scott lifts himself from the bed and goes to receive a CD, it’s the last they speak about it.

* * *

  _Never won a Lacrosse Championship final_ is under Isaac's name the next morning in Scott's thick and slanted handwriting. 

It's a challenge. 

And the part of Isaac that he hand clung to when he first became a wolf, cocksure and devil may care roars. He can definitely take a challenge.

* * *

 "So what happens if we do win?" Lydia asks, the night before the final. "Do you two finally get over this Mamihlapinatapeistage that you're going through?" 

Scott looks blankly at her. 

"Mamihlapinatapei, from the Yagan language it is the wordless yet meaningful look shared between two people who desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start." 

Isaac stills at her explanation. It sends his blood aflame and he wishes for a second that perhaps Scott held that devotion to him. That he would allow Isaac to sink into his very blood stream, run like a river and keep him from all illness. Crawl up to his heart and stop all pains, into his mind and flourish it with the blossoming of French willows catching all nightmares in their petals. 

"You know, the ridiculous 'we-aren't-sleeping-together-but-everyone-knows-we-should-be' routine you've got going on." Erica pipes as she comes into the room dropping ice skates. 

"Oh, that." Scott shrugs. "I guess we’ll see what happens at this time tomorrow."  And he gives a lighthearted wink over at Isaac. 

Who doesn’t color like a schoolgirl, at all.

* * *

 It’s a haze of limbs as the members of the pack run to each other from all corners of the field. Stiles jumps up on Danny’s shoulder wrapping around him tight. Danny hooks one arm under his legs to balance the other boy and uses the other to hug Jackson tight around the middle. Jackson hugs Danny back, their heads clanking and a giggle pulled from both their lips before burying his head in Scott’s neck whom tugs Isaac into the mess of limbs, pressing their foreheads together. They’re golden. The rest of the team filters in tight with the joy of celebration and they lift Scott and Jackson high who are whopping with pride. Their arms are around each other and beaming with the moonlight that lights them. 

In the rush of beer and celebration at the Hale house (And maybe tomorrow Isaac will ask Stiles how he convinced Derek to do this) someone fortunately remembers to take the list off the Fridge where Derek had put it. It ends up tucked in the waistband of Scott’s jeans and somehow stays there through the pressing of bodies, the beer pong games, and the delirious chanting that starts up every half hour or so. 

It falls out sometime between two and three in the morning when they go up to Isaac’s room, after people have finally started leaving. It lands on the floor of the room, next to a pair of discarded cargo pants that are worse for wear. Isaac looks at it and laughs drunk off the pure adrenaline of winning. 

"So about that," Scott begins and he says it quietly, almost shyly. Isaac isn’t used to the tone, Scott’s well, alive, he doesn’t realize the intensity and life he brings out in people. How people would follow him to hell if they had to, they’d bleed for him if he were to ask. It’s the type of loyalty that he draws from people, the one Stiles has for him, that made Derek want him so badly as pack. 

Isaac cuts him off before he can continue. 

“Well, I think it definitely needs amendments, there is absolutely nothing wrong with wearing leather. He reaches across his desk for a pencil and proceeds to scratch it off. 

"Caring is a good thing," Scott adds. Isaac scratches it off. "And you only look like a girl when you pout." Scott continues with a tongue in cheek smile. He takes the pencil form the other and puts an x over it. 

They continue down both columns, amending and crossing off the various “reasons” more like insults Scott thinks that their pack has written up, they stop at the last one. _Never won a Lacrosse championship._  

"Guess it’s time to get rid of this one."

 Isaacs tilts his head at Scott and simply nods. "I think 8-5 makes it invalid by now."

 "Good," Scott replies. "Good." 

"Good," Isaac echoes. Scott lurches forward and pushes Isaac onto the bed, his lips covering him. It’s rough and not the best of kisses but it’s what he needed. 

Scott pulls back a little and licks his lips, ducking his head as he smiles. Isaac laughs. 

"Let’s just rid ourselves of it.” He whispers in a conspiring tone.   

"Sounds good.” Scott answers back licking at his lips and Isaac mimics the gesture. He throws it over his shoulder.   

Scott kisses Isaac’s jaw, slowly, deliberately to calm the pulsing of their hearts, to keep it from turning into regret. He lays him down gently and groans at the easy way that Isaac open up for him against shadowed blue. He tugs slowly at the shirt and pulls it off, his arms settling on the others hips, shaking and desperate as he rubs the cold out of the smooth plains of Isaac’s stomach. 

“Scott.”  Isaac’s voice comes out in a heated rush across his chilled throat and he lets his eyes fall closed, love me in the morning he wants to say but doesn’t dare.Scott licks lines down his throat, biting at the pulse point and planting kisses over the slope of his shoulder. His arms wrap dangerously low around Isaac’s middle as he stares into ever blue. 

“Scott please.”  Isaac’s voice is all husk laced with lust as he rolls his hips into Scott’s in one slick move. 

The spells broken and it’s a race. A race to get more, feel more, just more, he turns Isaac over. His tongue peeks out of his mouth at the start of his spine, right between the shoulder blades.   

His hands fall heavy against Isaac’s back, dragging, begging another gorgeous curl from the warm body under him. Isaac lets out a tiny mew and his body springs up, seizing as he tightens, his head falling heavily into his arms, his lower body rising, looking and needing the friction that Scott had just been providing. It’s paralyzing the need that overcomes him, leaves him panting. 

Scott trails his tongue down Isaac's back, long and hard and so chilling that even in the warmness of the room, it radiated.  He pulls back and traced one of the scars that littered across the expanse of skin under him.

 He rests his mouth against Isaac’s neck his hand still tracing the scar. His breath coming out in slow rasps leaving goose bumps along Isaac’s skin. 

“So beautiful.” He speaks and Isaac let a shudder rock across his body at how burning those words sound against him, as they cover him in warmth and make him feel so damn loved. The brunette leans down and covers the dip of Isaac's back with hungry, loud kisses, his fingers now tugging at the waistband of the pants, waiting, asking for permission like the perfect sweetheart Scott is. Isaac wraps his hand over Scott’s and helps him get them off quicker, his teeth gritting at what is sure to come. 

He presses back harder, impatient and threads his fingers through Scott’s hair in a prudent demand for attention.  Scott chuckles quietly and without any hesitation thrusts a finger in, curling and trying to get further inside the warmness. He added another this one going in painfully slow, infinitely so, as it flicked twice against his prostate. Isaac wants to explode as he buries his face in the pillow, breathless and moaning.   

Scott presses the tip against the hole, watching, as Isaac tenses before he lets a ragged breath leave his body and drops boneless like a rag doll. He pushes in and then gives a quick snap of his hips filling the younger up, allowing a pausing moment so that they can both savor the fullness. His wolf howls. 

Scott breaks at the tight groan that escapes Isaacs mouth and fills his ears. He thrusts up with all the strength he can muster, tearing into the other, harder, and faster. He wants Isaac to never forget how he felt, to always feel empty without Scott. He knew this was going to be tragically short, because its been there since the first I don’t want you getting hurt, growing strength in hugs and bumps of shoulder for reassurance, cementing itself in the scent of pine and sandalwood. They had wanted it for to long, ached for it. He thrusts in four more times before he comes violently inside of Isaac, whose entire body has lifted off the bed, curling backward and being held up solely by Scott’s tight grip on his hips. Isaac gives another sob of a moan and Scott knows he came too. He slips out with a small pop and reaches for the other, disregarding the mess and the heat that now overwhelmed him so he can slip under Isaac. When he finally falls, ethereal and soft it’s against a warm body, Scott hugs him tightly to him and hums contentedly. It’s slow kisses and the drag of noses across skin until they fall asleep on the thin sheet, kicking the duvet to the floor with their feet, curled tightly against one another, until separating them would have been a feat even for the Gods. 

* * *

 It’s an early morning light that wakes them and Isaac pushes his face into the crook of Scott’s neck hiding there for awhile, as Scott runs thin fingers up his arms. The world passes them by, for seconds, eternities, and Scott feels infinite. Could stay here forever. 

He looks at Isaac whose lifted his head, the lights of morning was made for this boy, painting the sky for him, and it’s almost tangible, it clings to his eyelashes, to his skin. So perfect and alive and he’s sure if he kisses Isaac right now he’ll taste sunrise, will taste forever on his lips. 

Isaac smiles and wraps his arms around Scott’s waist. 

"Should we tell them?" He asks playfully nuzzling his nose against Scott’s.    

“They’ll probably find out either way.”  Scott says 

“We could always put they spray on and let them be confused for hours first.” 

"Oh that's good. Let's do that." Scott says his grin lazy but eyes mischievous. 

"Okay," Isaac says.


End file.
